Ironias
by maya-noodle
Summary: La vida siempre esta llena de ironías, para Shiryu y Shunrei no hay excepciones y la guerra contra Marte los hará reflexionar acerca de una cosa... Muy bien, me entrenaré un poco más con esto de los Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por animarse a leer éste que es mi primer fic. H** **ago una pequeña aclaración antes de que empiecen, y es que ésta historia estará dividida en tres partes;** **espero sea de su total agrado y por su puesto, también espero recibir sus críticas al respecto (ojalá y sean constructivas).**

 **Nada más que decir, entonces relájense y lean.**

 **Saint Seiya es una obra original de Masami Kurumada, mientras tanto yo me refresco con sus personajes.**

/

Una vez más tuvo que partir al servicio de Athena, una vez más tuvo que salir a sacrificar su vida junto con sus amigos y compañeros de armas… y una vez más ignoró las suplicas de su mujer; no porque no la quisiera escuchar, simplemente tenía un deber que cumplir. Esa era la razón de tantos años de entrenamiento, pero esta vez, algo era diferente.

-Shunrei…- la llamó al ingresar a la sencilla casa de aquel lugar tan apartado de la población.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para ambos.

-Ya te atiendo Shiryu- se apresuró en responder –deja que te sirva-.

El no objetó, más bien prefería compartir momentos como ese en calma y después de que todo estuvo servido la pareja procedió a tomar sus alimentos en total tranquilidad; mientras comían mantuvieron una charla amena acerca del retoño que compartían, Ryuho; un pequeño varón, sano y fuerte, que sólo contaba con tres meses de edad.

-Y bien Shiryu, ¿qué querías decirme?- preguntó la joven mujer, para ese entonces ya habían terminado de almorzar.

-Verás…- él comenzó a hablar -…Shun vino a traerme noticias del Santuario, se aproxima una nueva guerra y esta vez será contra Marte-.

-Ya veo…- respondió ella, adoptando una posición como de analizar lo que él trataba de explicarle, aunque realmente no necesitaba de un análisis exhaustivo para saber a dónde quería llegar- …entonces te irás una vez más- concluyó.

-Sabes qué es lo que tengo que hacer, Shunrei-.

-Está bien Shiryu, no te estoy haciendo reclamo alguno… como tampoco debería quejarme si para esto es que vives- no pudo evitar que esto último sonara con un toque de resentimiento porque por mucho que ella tratara de resignarse al destino que correspondía a su compañero, no podía eludir el sentirse impotente al ver que él partiría de nuevo a arriesgar su vida, siempre por aquella diosa; tampoco podía ignorar que se sentía dolida al comprender que por esa razón Shiryu no era completamente suyo, pues Shunrei no dudaba de la franqueza del amor que él le profesaba, pero su lealtad a Athena siempre era más fuerte, al parecer.

-Oh, Shunrei- el varón trató de tomar una de las manos de su compañera, pero ella alcanzó a retirarla antes de que el contacto se lograse.

-No deberías gastar tus energías conmigo- refutó ella –vete de una vez, no quiero quitarte tiempo-. Entonces apoyó su codo derecho en la pequeña mesa para así recargar su frente en la palma de la mano que corresponda. El caballero del dragón simplemente le dedicó una mirada de resignación, acto seguido se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la habitación que ellos dos compartían junto con su primogénito.

El bebé se encontraba recostado en su cuna de madera, con sus grandes ojos observaba todo lo que podía a su alrededor, como si inspeccionara cada detalle de lo que sucedía allí; Shiryu apareció en el umbral de la puerta y con pasos cuidadosos se aproximó a la cuna del pequeño, se asomó por encima de la baranda y contempló a su semilla. El niño observó a su progenitor al percatarse de su presencia y le dedicó una sonrisa, enseñando las encías que aún no poseían diente alguno. Shiryu le regresó la sonrisa –hola, hijo- le saludó, en seguida lo tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza.

–Tu padre debe partir a una misión muy importante – le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura -así que vengo a despedirme, no sin antes decirte lo mucho que tú y tu madre me importan, y que ambos son el tesoro más grande y valioso que la vida jamás me haya podido dar, los amo a los dos- diciendo esto besó la frente del pequeño.

Shunrei se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que el hombre decía a la criatura. Había derramado un par de lágrimas, conmovida por las palabras de su marido; sin poder contenerse, avanzó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda. –Oh, Shiryu- sollozó ella –por favor quédate, te lo suplico, no te vayas-.

Shiryu se viró hacia ella y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos. –Mi Shunrei- susurró –siempre he cumplido con lo que prometo, sabes que volveré.

-Lo sé- asintió ella –no dudo que regresarás, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, Shiryu… no sé realmente qué es lo que temo, pero siento que todo será diferente esta vez… Shiryu escúchame, no vayas a ninguna parte, por favor.

El caballero miró profundamente a los ojos de su dama, sinceramente él también tenía un mal presentimiento, sin embargo no iba a confesárselo, así que sólo se limitó a abrazarla aún más fuerte mientras que juntaba su frente con la de ella.

–Tranquila, ya verás que todo estará bien- le aseguró con una sonrisa, aunque ni él mismo tenía certeza de sus propias palabras, y después de su afirmación la besó de una manera como nunca antes lo había hecho; no era que no le apasionaran los labios de su compañera, todo lo contrario, pero esa sensación de incertidumbre alojada en su pecho le hizo besar-la con una intensidad angustiosa. Mientras tanto, en el otro brazo de Shiryu, Ryuho observaba la escena al mismo tiempo que succionaba unas hebras del cabello de su padre, empuñadas en su manito.

-Te amo- le dijo en cuanto se separó de la joven y en seguida le dio un beso en la frente, luego dejó al pequeño en brazos de su madre y partió rumbo a su destino.

Ya sola en la habitación, Shunrei se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera mientras acurrucaba a Ryuho en su pecho, -también te amo- suspiró antes de comenzar a llorar de manera desconsolada.

 **Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por el tiempo dedicado. No olviden los reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**que tal todos! como les va? bien, aquí me tienen con el segundo capítulo de este three-shot, espero no decepcionarlos ;)**

 **Saint Seiya es una obra original de Masami Kurumada, mientras tanto yo me refresco con sus personajes.**

 **/**

Una semana había transcurrido desde la partida de Shiryu. Shunrei se encontraba en su habitación junto con Ryuho, esa tarde llovía a cántaros por lo que ella prefirió no salir a pasear al pequeño, en vez de eso pasó todo el rato en su cama con el bebé haciéndole cosquillas. El niño no paraba de reír a carcajadas y su madre reía con él, hasta que ella se detuvo en su acción para dejar que el nene respirara un poco, durante ese momento la mujer se quedó contemplándolo con una sonrisa para luego tomar uno de los piecitos del bebé y darle un beso en la planta.

-Tú eres mi pilar de fortaleza ahora- le dijo con voz muy suave, Ryuho respondió con un balbuceo mientras agitaba los bracitos, los hoyuelos en las mejillas de Shunrei se notaron aún más al ampliar su sonrisa mientras arrugaba la nariz y a continuación acarició la tierna mejilla del infante… pero esa sonrisa se fue extinguiendo de manera lenta, sin poder evitarlo miró en dirección a la ventana en la cual el agua escurría sin cesar.

– _Shiryu-_ susurró en su mente.

/

Habían pasado un par de meses y finalmente, la fecha en que su esposo regresaba estaba más cerca. Sin embargo Shunrei, desde que Shiryu partió, no había dejado de ser acosada por pesadillas. Este asunto se volvía cada vez más inquietante, pues las escenas que se mostraban en esos sueños eran ya bastante repetitivas. En unas veía que Shiryu regresaba ciego otra vez –esta era la visión más recurrente-, en otras él regresaba aparentemente bien, pero no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera un saludo o una respuesta a algún llamado que ella le hiciera… era como si hubiese perdido la capacidad del habla, y aunque sabía que el hombre la había escuchado, simplemente permanecía mudo en todo momento… y en caso de que él le hablara entonces ella no podía escuchar su voz, pues esta no salía de su garganta.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un lindo sueño?, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tranquila al despertar?, ¿lo recordaba acaso?... la verdad es que no. De hecho, la pesadilla más horrible que tuvo fue la noche anterior al día en que Shiryu regresaba. En ese sueño se vio saliendo de su casa en la montaña de los Cinco Picos para adentrarse en el bosque mientras buscaba, de manera desesperada, a su marido y a su hijo. El ambiente estaba muy pesado.

-Shiryu!, Ryuho!- la mujer los llamaba a gritos, casi al borde de las lágrimas, más nunca obtuvo respuesta, hasta que por fin había llegado a la cascada donde se solía sentar el maestro Dohko… y allí estaba Shiryu, sentado en la posición del loto, dándole la espalda. –Shiryu…- lo llamó, pero no hubo reacción por parte del joven; de repente se escuchó el llanto del pequeño Ryuho, muy a lo lejos… y entonces la angustia regresó a ella. – ¡Shiryu, Ryuho está llorando!- Shiryu no se inmutó, no se movió un centímetro, así que fue Shunrei la que se decidió a acercársele.

-Shiryu?- cuando por fin logro verlo a la cara, notó que su mirada estaba perdida en la cascada, sus ojos estaban vacíos, tal como cuando no tenía vista. Shunrei lo llamó una vez más, posó su mano en el hombro masculino, le dio un par de sacudidas… el llanto de Ryuho se hacía más cercano, Shunrei comenzó a gritar el nombre de su esposo y él… él era una estatua humana. No la veía, no la escuchaba, no le hablaba, no sentía que ella estaba ahí. Para Shunrei todo se volvió en cámara lenta, ella lo tomó de ambos hombros y comenzó a jalonearlo, las lágrimas ya comenzaban a correr al tiempo que le rogaba porque reaccionara. De un momento a otro todo comenzó a oscurecer, la mujer tiró una vez más de su marido con tal fuerza, que al momento de empujar se le soltó de las manos y el cuerpo masculino calló al precipicio. Ella se apresuró a asomarse al vacío, solo para ver como Shiryu tenía contacto con el agua y se sumergía en ella, para nunca volver a salir…

La hermosa mujer se despertó de un sobresalto, su cara estaba completamente empapada por el sudor, su retoño se encontraba llorando en su cuna, tal como lo escuchaba en el sueño, Shunrei se acercó rápidamente al bebé para calmarlo, y de paso calmarse a ella misma. El Sol estaba aclarando, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana.

/

Esa misma noche regresó Shiryu, y lo peor que Shunrei haya podido soñar se había hecho realidad. Seiya y Shun lo traían a cuestas, y una vez dentro de la casa procedieron a sentarlo junto a la pequeña mesa para después explicarle a Shunrei, ante la mirada decepcionada de ésta, los sucesos de la guerra y lo que había pasado con Shiryu. Los caballeros de Pegaso y Andrómeda la miraban con expresión de circunstancia.

-Yo…- balbuceó el moreno. -… nosotros- señaló al peli verde –ehm… lo sentimos- y dicho esto bajó la mirada.

-No tienen porqué- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa triste.

-Te colaboraremos con lo que necesites, Shunrei- habló el santo de Andrómeda – estaremos visitándolos más seguido.-

-Está bien, no se preocupen- Shunrei se esforzaba por no derrumbarse delante de ellos. Shun y Seiya no se quedaron más tiempo, entendían que tal vez Shunrei necesitaba estar a solas.

Una vez que los compañeros de armas y amigos de Shiryu se retiraron, la joven dejo escapar un largo suspiro, después se volvió hacia su esposo.

\- ¡Viste!- finalmente dejó salir toda esa ira que tenía acumulada – ¡no fue en vano cuando te dije que todo iba a ser diferente cuando regresaras!, este mal presentimiento que siempre tuve… lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!, si te hubieses quedado aquí, ¡si tan solo me hubieses escuchado por una sola vez, Shiryu!- Shunrei se llevó nerviosamente las manos a la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. -¿Dónde estaba esa diosa a la que debes tanta lealtad cuando caíste en este estado?, ¿por qué permitió que te sucediera esto? Dímelo, ¡dímelo!- la barbilla de la mujer temblaba por la rabia mientras lágrimas de amargura caían, y mientras tanto Shiryu permanecía allí sentado, completamente inmóvil. Sin embargo, Shunrei era consciente de que él no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Shunrei volvió a suspirar, esta vez rendida, ¿qué caso tenía quejarse a estas alturas? y más aun viendo cómo se encontraba su marido. Al final decidió sentarse al lado de él, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de éste y lloró, pero esta vez en silencio.

 **Hasta aquí el 2do capítulo, no olviden los reviews... pásenla bien**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que tal gente, muchos estarán vacacionando ya, espero la estén pasando de maravilla. De antemano, pido disculpas por la demora con la actualización de este fic.**

 **Una pequeña advertencia antes de empezar a leer, aparte de que me quedo un poco largo (espero no se duerman a la mitad), la verdad es que como algunos, yo tampoco he visto Omega, por lo tanto no tengo la menor idea de cómo Shiryu se recupera de su mal, que bien que lo hace (está bien, lo admito, a veces cometo uno que otro pecadillo con los spoilers así no vea la serie), todo lo escrito en este fic es invención mía.**

 **Por último, quiero dar mi agradecimiento a Mel Gothic de Cáncer, amiga muchas gracias por incentivarme y darme el soporte necesario a la hora de decidirme a escribir fics. A InatZiggy-Stardust, Violet Dragonfly y DragonPiscis97, gracias por los reviews y también a todos los que siguieron esta historia, y como no a los lectores anónimos. Ahora sí, a lo que vinieron.**

 **Saint Seiya es una obra original de Masami Kurumada, mientras tanto yo me refresco con sus personajes.**

/

Que vacío era aquel lugar en el que se sentía estar, cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que cayó en ese estado "vegetativo" por llamarlo de alguna forma, no era tarea sencilla hacer cálculos encontrándose como estaba si para él el tiempo no corría, sin embargo, gracias a la constante comunicación que mantenía con su unigénito por medio del cosmos, podía darse cuenta de que ya habían transcurrido varios calendarios.

Con esta reflexión hecha, entonces porqué simplemente no tomarse la libertad de preguntarle a su hijo en qué año estaba, o ser más directo y preguntarle por su edad, la razón era tan sencilla como sincera: tenía miedo.

¡Oh sí! el gran Shiryu de Dragón, uno de los más leales servidores de Athena, si no es el que más, quien ha luchado y puesto su vida en riesgo en infinidades de batallas sin temor alguno a la muerte… le temía al paso del tiempo.

¿Absurdo?, no nada de eso. Es bien sabido para los seres humanos que el tiempo que ya avanzó no espera a nada ni a nadie, el tiempo que se perdió no lo perdona el Tiempo. Shiryu siempre fue un hombre reflexivo, incluso en temas tan abstractos, y de una cosa podía estar muy seguro, jamás el tiempo le había parecido tan valioso como el que pesaba ahora en su conciencia, ¡por todos los dioses! ¿cuántos años no se han perdido ya?, le daba pavor conocer esa cifra de los que se suponía serían los mejores de su vida: el crecimiento de Ryuho, ver cómo serían sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras, hubiera querido enseñarle tantas cosas, desde las simples como leer y escribir, hasta las complejas como un entrenamiento digno; hubiera querido una vida tranquila al lado de su eterna amada, ¡ay, Shunrei! cómo la extrañaba, anhelaba tanto sentir su calor y respirar su aroma corporal, escuchar su dulce voz, , perderse en esos ojos tan divinos o saborear esos labios rojos hasta saciarse… ¡vamos, que él era hombre! quería poseerla, añoraba hacerla y sentirla suya nuevamente, deseaba tanto poder recorrer con sus besos ese hermoso mapa corporal que conocía tan bien y reencontrar cada marca que lo adornaba, justo en los lugares donde había memorizado que estaban. Todo en ella era tan de él.

Y al final recordaba el estado en el que se encontraba. ¡Oh, vaya! nunca antes se había sentido tan solo.

Naturalmente que Shiryu preguntaba por ella, mas procuraba no ahondar en sus cuestiones, y Ryuho respondía de la misma manera, sin dar muchas explicaciones. ¿Qué será de Shunrei?, ¿cómo la habrán tratado todos estos años?... y si conoció a otro hombre y rehízo su vida, ¡oh, no! eso sí que no, ella era su mujer, SU Shunrei, le pertenecía a él y sólo a él, ella no podía hacerle eso… pero, ¿y por qué no?, ¿acaso era tan egoísta para pensar en ella de esa forma?, ¿de verdad era tan tonto como para creer que en realidad la merecía?, Shiryu era consciente de que Shunrei era una gran mujer, por esa razón no podía pretender que ella estuviera atada a él por el resto de su vida, esperando a qué, ella merecía otra oportunidad, merecía un mejor estilo de vida, tal vez en otro sitio… tal vez en otros brazos; no podía negar que los celos le carcomían la mente de solo considerar esa última posibilidad, pero qué podía hacer. Si siempre había que sacarle el lado positivo a las cosas de la vida, el de su situación seria que al menos no podría presenciar algo como eso en su estado. En ese estado.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Shiryu maldijo su existencia. Maldijo su suerte y la estrella que lo vio nacer, maldijo su nombre y la vida de caballero que le tocó ejercer, maldijo a sus amigos y compañeros de armas… maldijo a Athena. Lloraba sin poder llorar, la furia y la angustia se habían apoderado de su alma, nunca jamás creyó poder sentir una amargura tan grande en su interior.

-¿Qué hice mal para merecer esto?- se cuestionó a modo de reproche-¿Cuál fue el error que cometí?, ¿qué pecado estoy pagando?, hubiera preferido la muerte miles de veces a tener que soportar este martirio-.

De pronto pudo percibir que un cosmos cálido lo rodeaba, uno ya muy conocido, y silenció sus pensamientos de golpe.

-Shiryu- lo llamó aquella voz.

-Maestro…-

-¿Por qué te torturas de esa manera?- preguntaba el viejo maestro con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo.

-Yo…- los sentimientos de ira y zozobra fueron rápidamente reemplazados por la vergüenza - lo siento- fue todo lo que pudo responder.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede hijo mío?, no es normal que hallan tantos pensamientos negativos en la mente de una persona-.

Shiryu se tomó un breve momento antes de contestar. -¿Por qué a mí, maestro?-.

El maestro Dohko dio un pequeño suspiro. –Como santos de Athena, los dos sabemos de los riesgos y sacrificios que debemos padecer por el bien de la humanidad ya que somos los guardianes de la tierra y sus habitantes. Siempre has obedecido esta filosofía sin opinar, siempre has sabido comportarte a la altura de un digno caballero de Athena y nunca he dudado de tu valor como guerrero y como persona…-

-¿Pero por qué yo?- se atrevió a interrumpirlo. -Si como usted bien dice, he demostrado ser digno de portar las armaduras de Dragón y de Libra, he demostrado tener todas las aptitudes para ser parte de esta organización, he puesto en riesgo mi vida para proteger a la diosa Athena, entonces ¿qué clase de prueba es esta?, ¿no merezco al menos una pequeña recompensa?, ¿no tengo derecho a ser feliz así sea por un momento insignificante?-

Aunque no lo haya visualizado, pudo percibir que su maestro había sonreído. Dohko sabía y comprendía el porqué del enojo de su alumno.

-Nuestros ideales no son egoístas ya que solo buscamos el bienestar de los seres humanos- el viejo maestro continuó hablando con la sabiduría característica de sus años. -Sin embargo, es natural que nos preocupemos también por nuestra propia felicidad y la de nuestra gente. Sé que tus quejas no son las de un santo sino las de un hombre… un hombre de familia, Shiryu.-

El más joven no se atrevió a opinar. Era demasiado obvio, hasta el más torpe de los hombres lo habría notado. El maestro continuó con su monólogo.

-Eres consciente del buen trabajo que has hecho con Ryuho, le has ofrecido el mejor entrenamiento posible pese a tus condiciones, y gracias a eso logró ganar también la armadura de Dragón. Ahora es un santo de Athena y sus labores las ha sabido cumplir, al igual que su padre- se detuvo un instante antes de continuar-… por otro lado, Shunrei también ha puesto todo de su parte para darle una muy buena educación al muchacho-.

-Shunrei…- no pudo evitar que ese nombre se escapara de su inconsciente. De nuevo sintió a su maestro sonreír.

-A pesar de todo lo que te he dicho, también sé que las dudas que asaltan tu mente no se ciernen sobre tu hijo, sino sobre tu esposa, ¿me equivoco?-

-En absoluto- reconoció. Definitivamente, más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo. –Sinceramente yo… nunca fui digno de ella, nunca he sido merecedor de todo el amor que siempre tuvo para mí, Shunrei… es una persona grandiosa, es la mujer más maravillosa que jamás haya podido existir en esta tierra. Siempre se preocupaba por mí, siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesitaba, era ella quien limpiaba mis heridas, era ella quien me levantaba los ánimos cuando mi moral estaba por los suelos, en mis mejores momentos ella sonreía conmigo y siempre fue mi soporte en los malos –el Dragón sentía como si su corazón se encogiera- … yo en cambio qué le he brindado, solo sé hacerla sufrir, no imagino todas las lágrimas que debió derramar por mi culpa… ella es un ángel, no merece esta vida que le he dado.-

-Es increíble la forma como luchas por tus ideales como guerrero, nunca renuncias a ellos y en cambio, como hombre solo te resignarías a perder a la persona que más amas- esta vez, el tono de voz del maestro tomó un tinte más serio, Shiryu pudo sentir cómo su alma se desgarraba ante esas palabras. –Parece que no conocieras a Shunrei, ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a esperarte, aun si las posibilidades de que regresaras fueran bajas, siempre estuvo allí por ti y para ti. Como bien mencionaste, ella ha sufrido mucho por tu causa, yo he sido testigo de las innumerables veces que te ha llorado, de todas las noches que ha orado por ti, y aun así sé que ella jamás renunciaría a ti ni al profundo amor que te tiene. Si crees que no eres digno de ella, entonces ¿quién lo es?-

Shiryu quedó sin palabras una vez más. - ¿Quién mejor que tú para estar al lado de mi pequeña?- Y de repente la esperanza volvió a aflorar en su interior.

-No te atormentes más, ustedes dos son el uno para el otro, lo supe desde que se conocieron.- Dohko rió un poco al recordar ese momento. - Debo marcharme ya. Aprovecharé este instante para decirte lo orgulloso que me siento de todos ustedes, has sabido sacar adelante a tu primogénito, tu compañera también ayudó en su progreso como caballero, y ahí está… Ryuho de Dragón.-

-Si… yo también estoy orgulloso de él- comentó el más joven, su sonrisa sería la más amplia si hubiese podido gesticularla.

-No te preocupes hijo mío, tú, Shunrei y Ryuho tendrán otra oportunidad-.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-.

-Son una familia encantadora, jejeje -esa fue su despedida.

Shiryu volvió a quedar en el completo silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que de nueva cuenta sintió otra energía cósmica, mucho más cálida que la de su maestro, y para él era imposible no saber de quien se trataba esta vez. –Athena…- el hombre pudo percibir el canto de la diosa, el mismo que había escuchado cuando fue al reino de Poseidón a rescatarla junto con sus amigos. Había olvidado por completo la paz que ese cosmos le transmitía, se sentía tan bien. Finamente el cosmos de Athena se esfumó.

De un momento a otro, Shiryu comenzó a sentir una brisa fresca acariciando su rostro y un aroma a jazmín y hierbabuena inundó sus pulmones, no sabía cómo ni porqué, pero pudo percibir los vellos de sus brazos erizarse, y con gran claridad empezó a escuchar la cascada que caía a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en la piedra donde solía sentarse el viejo maestro, -¿será esto posible?- se preguntó en voz alta de manera inconsciente, percatándose así de que había recuperado también su capacidad del habla, _ahora solo faltaba saber si_ … con cautela llevó sus manos a la venda que cubría sus ojos, la retiró con cuidado y prosiguió a abrirlos lentamente; su vista al principio fue borrosa, pero poco a poco fue tomando nitidez, y entonces la dicha se agolpó en sus pupilas, ¡por fin se sentía completo!

Miraba a su alrededor extasiado, deleitándose con aquel paisaje que se le hacía tan conocido y a la vez tan extraño, por la postura del sol pudo adivinar que eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, el hombre se puso de pie y se giró para quedar de frente a la cascada, quiso gritar de euforia pero de repente…

-¿Padre…?- se giró de nueva cuenta sobre sus talones para quedar cara a cara con su unigénito, la expresión del menor era de total sorpresa. -Ryuho- la sonrisa de Shiryu se ensanchó aún más, el benjamín reaccionó corriendo hacia su padre para abrazarlo y, aunque ya estaba grandecito, Shiryu aprovechó para alzar a su hijo de manera que quedara a su misma altura y corresponder al abrazo. Ambos, padre e hijo reían y lloraban de felicidad, a la vez que Shiryu daba vueltas con Ryuho en brazos, hasta que se detuvo y tomó el rostro del muchachito para juntar su frente con la de él. -¡Que grande estas!- le dijo.

-¡Han pasado doce años, papá!- responde el menor, Shiryu asiente dándole la razón y luego deposita un beso en su frente.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntó, ahora bajándolo.

-Está en casa, me mando a bajar al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas-.

-Excelente, entonces ve, yo iré a verla y hablaré con ella-.

Ryuho asintió varias veces para luego marcharse corriendo, Shiryu respiró profundo y avanzó con paso decidido a la pequeña casa de la montaña. Una vez dentro del recinto se dispuso a buscar con la mirada a Shunrei, quien no estaba ni en la pequeña sala ni en la cocina, el corazón le latía a mil, respiró hondo nuevamente y dirigió sus pasos a la habitación que antes compartían; y ahí estaba ella, de espaldas a la puerta buscando alguna cosa en el cajón de ropa, el rostro del varón se iluminó todavía más al verla. –Shunrei…-.

La susodicha quedó muy quieta al escuchar esa voz y lentamente se viró hacia dónde provino aquel susurro, instintivamente se llevó una mano a la boca cuando lo vio ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, ipso facto sus ojos se cristalizaron y de la misma manera las lágrimas cayeron. Shiryu se acercó para abrazarla, pero no logró su cometido gracias a la fuerte bofetada que le había propinado su mujer. -¡Esto fue por no hacerme caso!- le reprochó.

El hombre la miró sorprendido, los orbes azules de la fémina estaban llenos de rabia. -Shunrei… yo… realmente no sé cómo pedirte perdón.- el ardor en su mejilla no se iba, sabía que se lo tenía merecido, pero por favor que dejara de mirarlo de esa manera. Shunrei fue relajando su ceño fruncido y la expresión de su mirada cambió a una llena de dulzura, y sin que Shiryu lo esperara, se lanzó a sus brazos y juntó sus labios a los de él de una forma tan apasionada como no lo había hecho en años. A Shiryu la sorpresa no le cabía en los ojos, aun así nada arruinaría ese momento, por lo tanto no dudó en corresponder a ese beso con una intensidad mayor, logrando que se volviera casi desesperado, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-De verdad, lamento tanto haberte hecho pasar por todo esto… a ti y a Ryuho.- Shiryu y Shunrei permanecían abrazados y con las frentes juntas.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que sucedería así?- Shunrei acariciaba la mejilla que había abofeteado, como si de esa manera le pidiera disculpas por su reacción. –A pesar del presentimiento, nunca imaginé que pasarían demasiadas lunas para tenerte realmente de vuelta.-

-Si me lo permites, yo estoy dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, cada Luna y cada Sol, cada estación del año, cada segundo de los momentos que no pudimos vivir- Shiryu la miraba a los ojos con la misma ilusión que emitían sus palabras –yo… estoy dispuesto a no volver a luchar si es lo que quieres…-

-Oh, no- lo interrumpe suavemente –no debes cambiar tus obligaciones de la noche a la mañana, estas en este mundo por un motivo, durante toda tu vida te has formado para eso- Shunrei pasaba sus dedos por la larga cabellera masculina. –además, el tiempo perdido ya no se puede recuperar, el ayer ya pasó, lo único que nos queda por hacer es disfrutar de lo que tenemos en el ahora y de lo que vendrá después.-

El caballero acarició los labios de su dama con el dedo pulgar –al menos déjame compensarlo-.

-¿Por qué no?- una sonrisa y los simpáticos hoyuelos en las mejillas de su amada, era lo que el dragón necesitaba ver.

-Muy bien, entonces prepárate, porque esta misma noche empiezo.-

-¡Shiryu!- no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la reacción de su esposa, se veía tan adorable con su carita sonrojada y volvió a besarla, esta vez fue un beso más calmado.

-¡Mamá, no encontré las raíces que…!- Ryuho entró súbitamente a la habitación y sus padres rompieron el beso en el acto, el muchacho sintió vergüenza de sí mismo -¡ups! Creo que me equivoqué de cuarto jejeje, ¡regreso más tarde!- y sin más desapareció del lugar. La pareja rió a coro ante la actitud de su hijo y entonces Shiryu juntó de nuevo su frente con la de Shunrei.

-Qué hijo tan maravilloso me has dado- susurró él. Los ojos de Shunrei brillaban ahora.

-Se parece a su padre- esta vez se abrazaron, no sin antes mencionar un "te amo".

 **FIN**

/

 **Y eso fue todo mi gente, espero hayan llegado hasta acá (en serio, creo que se me pasó la mano), mis disculpas si decepcioné a algunos y nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, espero nos veamos en un próximo fic. Hasta pronto y pásenla bien.**

 **P.D: sus reviews serán bienvenidos.**


End file.
